Afflicted
The Afflicted are humanoid races who have been gifted abilities or "afflicted" by the Daedric Prince, Peryite, in Skyrim. Afflicted have the ability to vomit a green substance that is extremely acidic. It appears that Peryite "afflicted" them so that they could "cleanse all of Tamriel" by spreading this affliction. They can be found in the dwemer ruins of Bthardamz, due west of Dragontooth Crater. After completing Peryite's quest, a group of Afflicted may hunt the Dragonborn (under the name "Remnants of Afflicted") similar to how a Hired Thug would be paid to do so if the Dragonborn had severely angered or wronged a character. Vile Vapors The Afflicted sometimes use an attack called Vile Vapor which inflicts the effect Poison Spray. The description reads "+20 Poison Spray 2 secs" and it has a duration of 5 seconds. Types Afflicted Archer Afflicted Guardian Afflicted Mage Afflicted Warrior Quests *The Only Cure Conversations Just after killing (or sneaking past) two sleeping Afflicted and down some ramps three Afflicted around a spew-covered column are praying to Peryite: Afflicted 1 "Peryite, heed our call and deem us worthy. Our leader, Orchendor, has led us here, and for that we are thankful. He has shown us that our suffering is not a punishment, but a blessing." Afflicted 2 "Yes, a blessing. For many months we have sought your guidance, yet we have heard nothing from you. If we do not please you, give us a sign so we may understand why." Afflicted 1 "Yes, a sign. We are lost without your guidance. On the ninth of Rain's Hand, our prayers went unanswered, yet here we stand unfaltering in our belief that you will soon show yourself to us." Afflicted 2 "Yes, show yourself to us. Until that day, we will continue to devote our lives to you and suffer for you." Afflicted 1 "Yes, suffer for you." In Bthardamz Workshop: Afflicted 1 "I'm sorry to wake you, my brother, but I have a request from Orchendor." Afflicted 2 "Yes, what is it?" Afflicted 1 "He requests more barrels of ichor to be delivered to the Arcanex tonight." Afflicted 2 "This is the reason you wake me? I already have Orchendor's request taken care of." Afflicted 1 "I'm sorry, my brother." Afflicted 2 "Now, leave me to my sleep. My strength and patience are waning." Afflicted 1 "Yes, my brother. Forgive me. May the blessing of Peryite be with you." Afflicted 2 "Yes, yes. As with you. Now, off with you." Quotes In Bthardamz Dwelling, if sneaking and undetected, a female Afflicted can be heard talking to a male Afflicted, who is sleeping: "Are you asleep? I know you can't hear me, brother, but I don't like what we've become. We've been here so long and what do we have to show for it? Orchendor promised a place where we'd be accepted and taken care of. He promised Peryite would be here at all times and comfort us in our suffering. Forgive me, brother, but I have not felt Peryite's presence. I want out. I want to leave this place. I long for the fresh air of the Reach. This place only makes us sicker. But who am I kidding. You wouldn't let me leave, brother. You truly believe in Orchendor and his promises. I know this place will eventually kill us. I have come to accept that. But I will always regret the day I introduced you to Orchendor." Appearances * de:Befallene es:Afectados it:Afflitto ru:Одержимый Category:Skyrim: Enemies